


If you've done Six Impossible Things before Breakfast...

by Clea2011



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Magic Revealed, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 14:11:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/868480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clea2011/pseuds/Clea2011
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apparently nothing is really impossible in Merlin's world...</p>
<p>For the Camelot_Drabble prompt 'Impossible'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If you've done Six Impossible Things before Breakfast...

A prince could never love a servant.  It was impossible, but that didn't stop Merlin dreaming of it.  His days were spent in silent longing as he served Arthur, and his nights were spent alone, still longing, touching himself and wishing it was another's hands on him. 

"Merlin," Arthur said to him one day.  "If I took a servant to my bed, would it be seen as abusing my position?"

Merlin's heart leapt, and he tried not to sound too eager as he replied. "That would depend on whether you did it for love, or simply for lust, Sire.  That would be the difference."

Arthur gave him a long searching look. "It would be for love," he assured him, and then dropped his gaze as if he suddenly couldn't look at Merlin any more.   "But I can't be sure they want me."

And then Gwen walked past them in the corridor and smiled brightly at Arthur, and Arthur turned, smiling back, watching her as she walked away from them.

Merlin felt the little spark of hope die, buried deep in his chest.

\---

Gwen, it seemed, was destined to be with Lancelot.   Their wedding was simple and all the more wonderful for it.  Arthur stood up with his knight, beaming far too happily for someone who Merlin was sure would be heartbroken. 

 There was drinking, and dancing, and Gwaine in the midst of it, pulling Merlin along with them all and pouring ale down his throat until everything was just a blur.

But he was still aware of Arthur, leaning against the wall, sober, watching everything.  Watching him, until eventually Merlin broke away and staggered over him.

He'd thought Arthur could never love him, it was impossible, and the faintly disgusted expression on Arthur's face just proved it. 

"I love weddings!"  It wasn't eloquent, but after the amount of ale he'd consumed it wasn't going to be.

"Evidently.  I suppose you and Gwaine will be next?"

Gwaine had draped himself around Leon, and was singing a bawdy song that was leaving Leon looking progressively more uncomfortable.

"Gwaine's funny!"

"And I'm not."

"Oh Arthur..." Merlin was drunk enough to lose most of his own inhibitions.  "You're my prince."

He leaned forward to press a drunken kiss on those royal lips just to prove it.  The enthusiasm with which it was reciprocated surprised him.

Apparently Arthur could love him.  Very well.

\---

Magic would never be accepted in Camelot, that was impossible.  It was what Uther had decreed, and Arthur showed no signs of changing it.

Then one day Merlin found himself standing in the middle of the Great Hall, one sorcerer dead at his feet and another two lying unconscious after he had flung them across the room, his eyes glowing with the telltale gold of a magic user.

There was no hiding it, the entire court had seen.  Arthur had seen.  Sir Leon tried to shield Arthur as he approached Merlin, the fear of magic more deeply ingrained in the longest-serving knight, but the king brushed him aside.

"By the laws of Camelot, sorcery is illegal, punishable by death.  You know that."

"They would have killed you."  Merlin knew that he might be condemning himself. "I'd do it again in a heartbeat if your life was in danger."

Arthur sighed, looking down at the fallen would-be assassin.  "Then you leave me no choice."

And so the ban on sorcery was lifted.

\---

The king would never actually marry someone who couldn't give him heirs.  That was impossible, there was the royal succession to consider.  But Arthur didn't seem to care about that as he spoke his vows clearly and confidently, smiling as Merlin stumbled over his own in response and kissing the band of gold that was already warming from the heat of Merlin's skin.

\---

It was impossible for a man to bear children.

Still, Merlin had managed to turn himself into a woman once and was sure he could take that further no matter how much Arthur scoffed at the idea.  So he read every book he could find on the subject, glad that he didn't have to hide away any more.  Merlin worked on the spell for months, shutting himself in for days at a time. 

On the day Merlin was certain he'd worked it out he hurried to tell Arthur only to find he was off on an extended hunting trip with the knights.  Merlin performed the spell anyway,    

Arthur didn't want him to change more than what was necessary, so the biological changes weren't  entirely obvious.  In fact, Merlin didn't really feel any different at all. 

The hunting party was back the next day.  The servant they'd taken along hadn't been the best cook and whatever he'd served up had made the entire party unwell, Arthur worst of all.

"Not such a bad servant after all, was I?" Merlin couldn't help commenting.  "At least I cooked everything properly."

Arthur just glared at him before hunching over the bucket once more.

Merlin decided it probably wasn't the best time to break the news.  After all, it didn't look as if there was going to be much chance of them trying for the heir to Camelot any time soon.

\---

The child was there, and it was magic, Merlin sensed it.  But the spell was new and his own invention, and he knew he'd got it slightly wrong.

Arthur rolled over, gazing at him sleepily.

"Did it work?"

It had worked.  But he didn't know quite what to say.

"Yes... sort of."

"Well either it did or it didn't, _Mer_ -lin.  Are you pregnant or not?"

"Not."

Arthur actually looked quite smug.  "I knew it!  There are some things that even the great Emrys can't manage."

If there had ever been a time he was more in danger of going to the pyre, he couldn't recall it.  "I'm not... but... um... _you_ are."

Apparently it wasn't impossible to stun Arthur into silence, at least for a short time.   

 


End file.
